


La demanda

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarrython, Humor, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-09
Updated: 2012-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-29 06:42:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry es un importante miembro del Wizengamot, Draco un prestigioso abogado que está harto de ver a esos miembros del Alto Tribunal Mágico con sus largas túnicas púrpura, cree que son horteras y realmente perjudiciales para la salud, es por ello que presenta una demanda contra ellos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La demanda

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic escrito para la Comunidad Drarrython en Livejournal.  
>  **Team:** Fanon  
>  **Beta:** Casandrahd y Jenny_Anderson (ambas son del Team!Fanon)  
>  **Extensión:** 3252 palabras.  
>  **Advertencias:** No se me ocurre ninguna en este momento.  
>  **Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc._ No hay ninguna intención de lucro ni de infringir el copyright.

[](http://s1106.photobucket.com/albums/h367/intimisky/Parejas_Libros/?action=view&current=Wizengamot4.jpg)  
Fanart de Sra_Danvers(Team!Canon)

 

[  
](http://s1106.photobucket.com/albums/h367/intimisky/Parejas_Libros/?action=view&current=Lademanda.jpg)

 

Draco miraba el pergamino con la característica escritura de un vuela pluma antiguo y remarcó las palabras principales de su alegato: _artificial, tristeza, nostalgia, melancolía y frustración_. Sabía que no era un caso firme, pero por algún lado había que empezar y sabía positivamente que mientras la indumentaria estuviera en entredicho no habría Merlín que autorizara el ridículo atuendo de los miembros del Wizengamot hasta nuevo aviso, y sus ojos se verían libres por fin de esas túnicas púrpuras tan horteras.

 

Porque, desde que hacía siete meses Potter se convirtió en el miembro más joven con escaño en el Wizengamot, no podía sino notar lo atroz que era la dichosa túnica de los miembros del Alto Tribunal de Asuntos Mágicos de Gran Bretaña. Es decir ¿a quién se le ocurría que ese color favoreciera a ancianos de noventa o cien años como la mayoría de vejestorios que formaban el consejo? No tenía nada que ver con que él considerara que a Potter le quedaba mejor el verde o un rico tono de azul en alguna tela que invitara a la caricia. Claramente eso no tenía relación con el caso que el joven mago planeaba entablar contra el Ministerio.

 

Volvió a mirar los puntos en contra de su petición y se destacaba esa parte de la “sabiduría” y de la “estabilidad”. Llamó a su secretaria y empezó a dictarle el contenido de su demanda para modificar el color de las túnicas de los miembros del Wizengamot.

 

*****

 

Harry no daba crédito al memo que llegó a su oficina. Malfoy había demandado al Ministerio de Magia escudado en informes elaborados y seriados por distintos Departamentos Ministeriales. Luego de leer los alegatos estaba debatiéndose entre la risa y el descreimiento más absoluto. Es decir, ¿qué podría interesarle a uno de los magos más ricos del mundo mágico europeo, a su vez abogado reputado, el color de las túnicas de los miembros del Tribunal? Porque esto parecía más una broma del Día de los Inocentes que algo serio.

 

–¡Harry! ¿Lo has leído? –Hermione entró como una exhalación a su despacho y Harry supo que esa sería una larga tarde.

 

– _El color púrpura representa un riesgo para la salud porque puede asociarse a casos de depresión por constante exposición a sentimientos de frustración…_ –Dejó de leer y se acomodó las gafas– ¿A qué mierda está jugando?

 

Hermione lo miró seria antes de sentarse. Sacó una agenda de su túnica y convocó un tintero y una pluma.

 

–No creo que esté de broma, Harry. Su caso está bien basado, puede parecer una tontería a simple vista, pero si te tomas el trabajo de leer sus alegatos para dar curso a la demanda, francamente te dejan con la boca abierta. –La bruja cruzó elegantemente las piernas antes de continuar–. Nadie que esté bluffeando se documenta con esta meticulosidad, a eso ponle la firma, querido.

 

–Pero, Mione, ¡Demanda al color de la túnica! O esa... –La molesta incredulidad del mago tenía sentido para la chica, pero no cabían dudas de que alguien debería hacerle ver la seriedad de la situación y, para variar, esa persona era ella.

 

–Me habló Griselda Rockwood para intentar una conciliación con Malfoy ya sab…

 

–¿Estás loca? ¿Conciliar qué? Si esta demanda no prosperará. –Cortó a la muchacha en el medio de la frase.

 

–Oh, Harry, veo que no te enteraste. –La mirada alarmada tras los cristales le dijo que efectivamente el segundo memo aún caía en sus manos–. Edmund Merrythought ha suprimido el uso de la túnica ceremonial hasta que no se aclare la situación y es efectivo desde el momento en que su firma se secó en el pergamino.

 

–¡Están todos desquiciados! O es que nadie recordó decirme que estamos a primero de abril.

 

–Lo que interesa ahora es que te sientes y planeemos esa reunión con Malfoy.

 

Harry ni se molestó en explotar ante esa noticia. Era seguro que si una nueva locura del abogado más conocido del mundo mágico veía la luz, allí le mandaban a él a ver si podía solucionar las cosas. No era secreto que Harry y Malfoy compartieron clases en la Universidad Mágica de Leyes de París. Y no sólo habían sido compañeros en varias clases, también compartieron residencia y más aún: su cama fue la cama del rubio desde casi el principio de sus estudios

 

–¡Harry! ¿Me oyes?

 

-Disculpa Hermione –comentó Harry, sin prestarle realmente atención, recordando cuando se reencontró con Draco en París. Ambos estaban lejos de su entorno, los dos decidieron estudiar fuera de Inglaterra más o menos por los mismos motivos y aunque Harry tenía a Terry esperándole en Londres, eso no impidió que terminara enamorado del rubio elegante y cínico.

 _La relación con Terry era cómoda, sus amigos le habían recibido sin demasiado entusiasmo, pero tampoco le habían hecho ningún desplante. Sin embargo, cuando se dio la oportunidad de ingresar a la mejor escuela mágica de Leyes de toda Europa, Harry no dudó ni un momento en mudarse de país por los próximos cuatro años. Terry le dijo que entendía y que no, no era un problema que sus sentimientos eran firmes… Así, el otrora Niño que vivió, se encontró en una nueva ciudad y con la vida por delante._

 

–Precisamente por eso te eligieron a ti. Porque Malfoy y tú han estudiado juntos toda la vida prácticamente y porque… bueno… ya sabes… –Y sabía, claro que sabía. Podía recordar con precisión cómo fueron esos días en que estudiaban, follaban, salían y volvían casa para follar porque todo lo que valía. Esos días cuando Londres, la guerra, los bandos de cada uno, amigos, familiares y novios estaban demasiado lejos de esa otra realidad que construían juntos en carne, deseo y magia.

–¿Soy joven?

 

–Sí, bueno también está eso.

 

*****

 

Draco había elegido ese restaurante a las afueras del callejón Diagon para el encuentro porque era bastante elegante, no estaba nunca demasiado concurrido, la dueña era una bruja discreta, poco dada a dar la exclusiva a _El Profeta_ de que él, _Don Juan heredero_ y el _Salvador del Mundo Mágico_ , se encontraban en su establecimiento. Conociendo a Harry, llegaría diez o quince minutos tarde con la túnica colgando del hombro y con una disculpa poco plausible.

 

Para su sorpresa, el moreno se presentó puntual, luciendo una túnica de corte formal, pero juvenil y con andar decidido se acercó hasta la mesa precedido por el maître. El hombre le retiró la silla y Potter se sentó antes de saludarle siquiera. Draco sólo elevó una ceja en muda interrogación y abrió la carta de vinos. Harry miró el menú en la suya, cuando un mesero se acercó a tomarles el pedido, Draco indicó el vino ideal para los platos que ordenó Harry para ambos. Si al mago le llamó la atención se cuidó bien de decir nada.

 

–Debes parar esta tontería. Es una completa locura. –Harry abrió el diálogo luego de que el mismo mesero llenara sus copas.

 

–¿Quién dice que es una locura? Leíste los informes. El riesgo está allí.

 

–¡Circe, Malfoy! Hace novecientos años que el púrpura es el color de las túnicas del Alto Tribunal y nada ha pasado en la psiquis de nadie.

 

–¿Estás seguro, Potter? Tú viste de cerca las excentricidades de Dumbledore, los delirios de Bartie Crouch Jr.

 

–¡Él ni siquiera era miembro regular, Draco!

 

–Pero parece que sus contactos esporádicos le bastaron ¿no te parece?

 

Cada uno se concentró en degustar la comida en silencio y hasta casi un cuarto de hora después ninguno volvió a pronunciar palabra.

 

Draco recordaba claramente la primera visita del novio de Harry a París. El idiota llegó de improviso y les encontró a las puertas del edificio de aulas de la Universidad. Harry se congeló, pero el otro mago pareció no notarlo y le plantó un entusiasta beso mientras le decía cuánto lo había extrañado en esos cuatro meses y que se sentía un tanto abandonado y vuelta a besar al moreno. Harry se acomodaba las gafas y respondía con monosílabos al aluvión de palabras del Boot ese.

 

 _Draco sabía que no tenía derecho a sentir celos. Ellos sólo eran compañeros con beneficios y nada más. Pero le ardía la mano por las ganas de tomar la varita y hechizar al idiota que le ponía las manos encima a Potter mínimo hasta el siguiente milenio. Finalmente Harry reaccionó y realizó las presentaciones del caso. Algunos de sus compañeros de clase tenían idea de que ellos compartían piso y cama y las miradas de interés no le pasaron inadvertidas al rubio. Cuando Harry preguntó al imbécil ese hasta cuándo se quedaría en París, el muy hijo de Morgana contestó alegremente que un par de semanas. Draco sintió cómo su alma se resquebrajaba. Claramente porque eso significaría dos semanas de seca para él, no que le jodiera soberanamente que Potter fuera a follarse a su noviecito_.

 

–¿Me dirás de una vez qué te traes entre manos?

 

–Esas túnicas púrpura con el logotipo del Ministerio no son de mi agrado. –Y antes de que el moreno pudiera siquiera iniciar una protesta por lo subjetivo del comentario, continuó–. Es de muggles relacionar el púrpura con la realeza o la elegancia. ¿Has visto al viejo Jonah Thompson en su túnica? –A su interlocutor casi se le escapa un resoplido de risa–. Pues ¿ves? Allí tienes mi punto. Esos magos y brujas entrados en los cien hace años no logran ver el mal que le hacen a la sociedad mágica con su atuendo.

 

–Pero de allí a demandar al Ministerio, Malfoy, hay un mundo y lo sabes.

 

 _Harry recordaba la mirada distante de Draco en el momento en que logró zafarse del abrazo posesivo de Terry. Nunca habían hablado de nada relacionado con sentimientos o exclusividad, pero él daba por sentado que si compartían cama cada noche y no siempre para follar, era porque había algo más. El que nunca hubiera terminado con Terry tenía más que ver con que no lo había tenido presente en casi cuatro meses, que con el deseo de continuar esa relación. Pero evidentemente debía hacer algo con el pobre muchacho. Harry le tenía cariño, fue un buen amigo en otro momento y un compañero de cama aceptable; además, el chico decía amarle, tampoco era cuestión de andarle rompiendo el corazón así porque sí. No sabía cómo, pero arreglaría esta situación cuanto antes._

*****

Draco dejó la túnica pulcramente acomodada en la silla a pocos pasos de la cama. Con parsimonia se quitó la camisa, desabrochó sus pantalones y sentó en el suave lecho para descalzarse. Harry lo observaba desde la cama, cómodamente instalado entre los almohadones, ya desnudo y con el miembro a punto de estallar de anticipación. El rubio rotó los hombros como para aliviar tensiones y sintió las cálidas y conocidas manos iniciando un masaje. Se impulsó hacía atrás y se acostó de boca abajo, esto de la demanda le estaba dejando con los nervios partidos casi literalmente. Harry se sentó a horcajadas en la baja espalda del abogado y continuó con sus masajes. Las manos apretaban cada nudo de tensión y los disolvía en parte con la fuerza del masaje, en parte con magia y el aceite que había convocado y vertido generosamente en la piel de Draco. Un suspiro hondo de parte del hombre debajo suyo le indicó que iba por buen camino. Draco se dejaba hacer con toda alegría, Potter tenía un toque mágico cuando de quitarle tensiones se trataba… El mismo toque que tenía para hacerle saltar a la menor provocación.

 

–¿Quieres que te folle lenta y tan intensamente que te vengas varias veces antes de acabar completamente enterrado en ti? –El tono ronco y bajo de Harry le erizó la piel de todo el cuerpo y su pene dio otro doloroso tirón contra las sábanas.

 

–¿Qué pasa si soy yo quien te quiere follar esta noche?

 

–Nada, pero creo que si me dejas podré dejarte como nuevo y tan relajado que ni todas las túnicas púrpuras del mundo podrían molestarte en lo más mínimo.

 

 _Esa noche Draco parecía un nundu encerrado entre las paredes del apartamento familiar en pleno barrio mágico parisino. Potter debió volver a la residencia estudiantil porque claramente no traería a su novio a la casa que compartía prácticamente con otro hombre. Y no, él no estaba celoso, sólo que la idea de que Potter estuviera follándose a ese mago poca cosa, le daba repulsión. Se hacía imperativo terminar este tonteo que ya duraba demasiado. Al menos él era libre de andar acostándose con quien quisiera. El problema era que últimamente sólo quería con Harry Potter, el idiota consumado que ahora estaría en pelotas y de cuatro en alguna cama de la residencia estudiantil. ¡Mierda! El sonido del cristal de la lámpara al estallar le sacó de su estado ensimismado y decidió salir a probar suerte por Mont Martre. ¿Por qué se quedaría él sin sexo sólo porque Potter tenía a otro en su cama?_

 

Los dedos de Harry entraban y salían del apretado ano del rubio. Draco aferraba y soltaba las sábanas entre sus dedos y gemía desde hacía tanto que temía no tener voz mañana en los alegatos finales de su caso. El moreno no parecía para nada apurado y no terminaba sus caricias juguetonas y seductoras. Draco con el culo en pompa y los dientes apretados en la almohada, gritó desesperado cuando sintió cómo uno de sus testículos era lavado por esa lengua pecaminosa y luego la boca de Harry se cerró sobre esa carne tierna y succionó con deleite. Draco era consciente que de un momento a otro se correría sin remedio. Pero Harry lo conocía tanto que con un sólo movimiento de su muñeca Draco se encontró con un anillo peneano. Lloriqueó de pura necesidad. Ya estaba bien de preliminares Si Potter no lo penetraba se bajaría de la cama y buscaría un dildo de cristal con la capacidad de moverse solo de acuerdo a la preferencia del mago o bruja que lo usara.

 

–Shhh… ya tranquilo… Disfruta…

 

Harry se situó en su entrada lubricada más que suficientemente y muy poco a poco inició un movimiento que al cabo de algunos minutos más los arrojó a ambos al orgasmo que vinieron formando a través de esas largas horas. En algún punto el anillo había desaparecido, Harry había mordido con fuerzas su clavícula y Draco dejó la marca de sus uñas en la piel algo más oscura que la suya.

 

*****

 

–¿Cómo que no lograste convencerle? Harry, dime que no te distrajiste en… –las manos de Hermione dibujaron la idea que la bruja se negaba a poner en palabras.

 

–Algo de eso hubo, pero luego de tres meses de alegatos y refutaciones ¿No te resulta mejor que todo llegue al fin que tenga que llegar?

 

La bruja lo miró con incredulidad. Ahora entendía en parte la molestia de Ron ante esta historia de Harry con Malfoy. Era casi como si el rubio succionara el cerebro de su amigo y de ser un brillante abogado, pasara a ser de nuevo un adolescente hormonal. Si tuvieran dieciocho o diecinueve años, sería normal, pero en magos de más de treinta era preocupante. Notó que Malfoy se sentaba algo de lado y se ruborizó furiosamente, ¿quién le mandaba a prestar atención a esa clase de detalles?

 

 _Una mano cálida acariciaba sus mejillas y los besos de esa boca en su hombro eran conocidos. ¡Lo que le faltaba! Soñar con el maldito porque fue incapaz de encontrar a alguien remotamente atractivo en todo el bar de ambiente al que fue._

 _–Draco –La voz de Harry en su oído y la mordidita en su lóbulo terminaron de despertarlo._

 _–¿Qué haces aquí y tu novio?_

 _–Mi novio, si tengo suerte, se halla justo debajo de mí en este momento y en relación con lo que hago, estoy a punto de follarme al mago más sexy de la comunidad mágica ¿qué te parece?_

 _–¿Qué hiciste con el idiota ese? –Draco también susurraba para no romper ese momento único que estaban viviendo._

 _–Nada, sólo le dije que las cosas habían cambiado y le agradecí…_

 _Draco lentamente se giró hasta quedar cara cara con el chico luego de elevar la ceja, comentó:_

 _–¿Le agradeciste? ¡Dioses Potter! Tú sí que sabes cómo hacer mierda a un pobre tipo. –Con un besito leve agregó–. Cuando terminemos no se te ocurra agradecerme._

*****

 

Draco celebraba la enorme victoria que habían logrado él y su equipo esa tarde en el Wizengamot. Las túnicas púrpuras quedaron abolidas desde esa fecha y ya nada le generaría frustración al cruzarse con el Gryffindor por allí vestido en esas fachas.

 

Jamás olvidaría aquel sweater morado que Harry lucía el día que el imbécil de Terry Boot se le colgó del cuello y le metió la lengua hasta casi extraerle las amígdalas.

 

 _–¡Merlín, Har! Adoro cómo te queda el púrpura… tus ojos lucen tanto con él._

 _Draco casi se ahoga en su risa contenida ¿De veras dijo eso el idiota? No había como el púrpura para apagar el color maravilloso de los ojos de Harry y ni hablar de su piel que perdía vitalidad. Ese tipo era un hortera de lo peor y Potter, otro por estar con semejante espécimen carente de gusto. Se hizo el propósito de eliminar cualquier vestigio de ese color atroz del guardarropas del moreno._

Unos brazos fuertes lo abrazaron desde atrás y se contempló en el reflejo del ventanal así sostenido por Harry.

 

–¿Ahora me lo dirás?

 

–¿Recuerdas París?

 

–¿Qué de París? Nuestro apartamento, que follábamos como conejos, que allí nos enamoramos… ¿qué?

 

–No, la última visita de tu novio hortera.

 

Vio cómo la mirada de Harry se tornaba interrogante y apoyando la cabeza en el hombro del moreno respondió.

 

–En París, ese imbécil dijo que el púrpura era su color favorito, especialmente si lo vestías tú…

 

–¿Y…?

 

–Que Boot entró como asistente del Jefe de Control de Criaturas Mágicas hace cinco meses.

 

Harry miró a su esposo y casi se desmaya de sólo pensar que los celos de Draco habían logrado cambiar una tradición de novecientos años. Se juró nunca estar del lado equivocado con su hombre otra vez. Nadie se detuvo nunca a pensar en lo que era capaz de hacer un Malfoy para defender lo que consideraba suyo. Y Harry Potter sabía que felizmente pertenecía a ese rubio desde sus días de estudiantes. Y más aún, entendía que Draco se plantearía sin remordimientos llegar a Ministro de Magia en caso de considerarlo necesario.

 

FIN

  
[   
](http://s1106.photobucket.com/albums/h367/intimisky/Drarry/?action=view&current=fanon.jpg)   



End file.
